Fan:DigiPast Chronicles Ep. 8 "Original Webmaster"
The year 2000 has started. Both Martin Harmon and Diablomon put their personal plans in motion. Dorumon finds out that there exists a hidden potential that his previous incarnation never found ten years ago. The mysterious Digimon seals his fate as the new embassador of darkness. Synopsis Previously on DigiPast Chronicles In 1999, the Digimon infected by Diablomon's data are causing havoc around the Digital World. Kevin and Robert Harmon believe that the year 2000 will be a good one, with Martin hoping "literally" the same thing. An unknown Digimon kills Betamon and Mushroomon, binding their data to him. At first, he is bitter about losing a chance to kill several Machine Digimon when Diablomon does so first, but he is told to be patient. Huckmon, Veedramon and the Sistermon try to persuade Dorumon to help them, but he only agrees to do so when Tokomon X is killed by Diablomon's forces. Diablomon plans to open a Digi-Gate to enter the Internet. The Episode Huckmon's opening speech: "Several ethnic groups of people evolved separately from each other for tens of thousands of years. When humans started to make expeditions to the other continents, they came into contact once again. This connection grew up through the colonies, and even more through the evolution modern countries and technology. And now people are closer than they were years ago, through faster vehicles and the World Wide Web. But humans and the Digimon are also coming closer to each other." A large protective energy wall was created around Diablomon's factory and all the Digimon he had infected had now Digivolved into Diablomon as well. They also start to use their power to distort the Digital World barriers between other worlds. It would take 24 hours to make the Digi-Gate large enough for all of them to attack the whole Internet. But they didn't yet realize that four Digimon were watching the factory from far. It was January 2000 in the human world. The Christmas holiday was over and the Harmon family returned home. Robert told that the most expensive gifts of Kevin and Martin were waiting for them in their rooms. When the teenagers went into their rooms, they found out that their old computers had just been replaced with his the latest models and operating systems from Streamix. Robert reminded his sons why they were allowed have their own computers: they must not use too much time on them and they must not be used for bad or unwise purpose. Robert also had something to tell Kevin in private: the new computer has access to the network where the files of Project: Digital Life was located. But those files were protected by several passwords and the network itself with effective firewalls. In their apartment, Julius Conteh and Harold "Harry" Thompson were now assembling the first portotype of D-Ark from the parts supplied by Grigory Shatalov. They were almost ready. Soon they would install the program used to control the device. Julius, however, was still disturbed by one thing. Harry asked what it was. Julius remembered how Shatalov had once said that the Digimon had potential to become even more powerful than humans. Though Shatalov didn't say it like he was serious, Julius had been a little bit fearful the last three years. Harry himself didn't really like jokes either, but wasn't afraid of how the Digimon would affect the future. In the Digital World, the opening process of the Digi-Gate had lasted for few hours. But then, the original Diablomon sensed something approaching the factory. He decided to accelerate his plans. He killed one of the others and drained its data. With the additional power he was able to make the gate process faster and sent two other Diablomon to explore the area for intruders. When the Diablomon went to explore, four Digimon were standing before them: BaoHuckmon, AeroVeedramon, Dorugamon and Ginryumon. The DigiGnomes came and gave some energy from the Crystal Catalyst to make three of them Digivolve into SaviorHuckmon, DoruGreymon and Hisyaryumon. Then, the four Ultimate Level Digimon started to fight the Diablomon. In the human world, Martin used his new computer and found some folders and files which could only be seen when the local network was connected. He, however, recognized that they were protected by several passwords and that these files contained everything that has been as a secret from him these last years. Even deducting what would be the correct ones would finally give him access to the truth itself. In the Digital World, SaviorHuckmon, AeroVeedramon, DoruGreymon and Hisyaryumon fought desperately against the Diablomon. They were barely able to evade the attacks of their fast-moving enemies and were unable to targets their attacks to correct ways. Even the DigiGnomes couldn't come to unlock their ability to Digivolve into Mega Level during the battle. SaviorHuckmon said they must forget fighting and run into the factory. The original Diablomon saw this and tried to fasten the opening of the Digi-Gate, by killing some of his kind once again. The others tried to defend themselves, but the original Diablomon said he was the only one who could ever the other specimen of his species. The mysterious Digimon was still watching the events and listened to the voices that told him the decisive moment approaching. The Digimon was a little doubtful about the plan. But then, the seven voices he heard spoke to him separately, reminding him of the suffering he endured. Each of the voices spoke about the Seven Deadly Sins and the voices came from the Seven Great Demon Lords themselves. Their Digi-Eggs were still sealed, but they had still been able to affect the Digital World through the Dark Spores. The Spore that infected the Digimon had grown already grown several more of them, but they were still inside his body. He still had two steps to go in order bind himself to the "Forbidden Power" which to use to punish the Digimon from what he thought was an actual sin. In the human world, Julius and Harry made some test with the connections to get access to the files of Project: Digital Life from their computer, while Robert and Shatalov had made it possible to share the files with them. They started an application which had been used to monitor the activity of the Digital World. They saw several unknown lifeforms with similar appearance fighting against four powerful Digimon. They had never seen anything like this, so they decided immediately to report Robert about it. Robert answered the phone when Harry called him and went to check the Digital World activity along with Kevin. They saw SaviorHuckmon, AeroVeedramon, DoruGreymon and Hisyanryumon fighting the Diablomon. Robert tried to find out how all of this has happened. He scanned one of the Diablomon and result indicated that the lifeform was a Virus/Digimon hybrid born from data infected by a computer virus which was programmed with very simple methods and was very effective. Robert also tried to trace the original IP address where the virus came from. But the only traces were from inside the local network. Robert and Kevin realized who had created the computer virus. In the Digital World, the original Diablomon was still killing its comrades to become stronger. Meanwhile, SaviorHuckmon and the others broke the wall of the factory and go into the hall where Diablomon was opening the Digi-Gate. The gate was large enough for the original Diablomon to enter after downloading most of the data of the others. The four Digimon had no other choice but to follow him in order to stop him. But in the space where they entered, Diablomon was growing larger, until it became a giant spider-like Digimon known as Armageddomon. Robert and Kevin went in Martin's room where Martin showed express of being disappointed in his family. Robert wanted speak with his younger son, but Martin said that his father had no right to lecture him. The attack of the Diablomon had already caused a major disturbance in the connections and files, allowing Martin to finally find out the truth about Project: Digital Life. Martin was angry that his father and brother had kept the information about a digital life form as a secret from him, since it could be a potential threat to humanity. In space between the real world and the Digital World, SaviorHuckmon, AeroVeedramon, DoruGreymon and Hisyaryumon recognize that Armageddomon is powerful opponent fortheir Ultimate forms. If Imperialdramon and Omegamon would be there to fight, they would certainly defeat Armageddomon. But they had to ask the DigiGnomes to restore their ability to Digivolve into Mega Level. Luckily, the Digi-Gate had not closed off and one DigiGnome was able to enter. It touched both DoruGreymon and Hisyaryumon, allowing them to Digivolve into Alphamon and Ouryumon. Alphamon's memories of the past were restored. He remembered how he had been a reluctant even when he was only a recruit, but also remembered the destruction the Great Demon Lords had caused. He was ready to put the security of the world before his personal opinions. AeroVeedramon also wanted to Digivolve to his Mega form as well, but SaviorHuckmon told him to wait. Ever since he was a child, Martin had imagined that the Streamix Corporation could make the world a better place with their technology and charity projects. But he couldn't believe that the secret that was kept from him all these years was they had created a digital lifeform, which not only looks very childish and somewhat cartoonish, but was actually very dangerous. Martin was angry about this, since he was already worried about criminals, diseases and the climate change. Robert tried to assure his son that not all Digimon were evil. He also reminded that Martin himself was responsible for the existence of the Virus/Digimon hybrid and the Internet being endangered because of the computer virus. Julius and Harry contacted Shatalov who had already heard about it from Robert and Kevin. They decided to go into Harmon's house to find a solution to the problem, because the computer of the secret room was the original location of the files. But the problem was becoming even worse. Some of the files of Project: Digital Life had leaked to the Internet. Shatalov tells Julius and Harry to go to help the Harmons without him because he had to trace the leaked information and prevent the existence of the Digimon from being revealed. In space between the real world and the Digital World, Alphamon and Ouryumon tried to fight against Armageddomon. Armageddomon knew that both his opponents had X-Antibodies to protect them from infection, but he swore that it doesn't protect them from complete deletion. He activated Black Rain technique, launching several red beams from his back which fell like rain drops. Alphamon, AeroVeedramon and SaviorHuckmon were able to evade them, but Ouryumon was severely wounded. Armageddomon prepared to download Ouryumon's data to himself. Alphamon realized that if Ouryumon's data would be lost, Ouryumon would never be reborn again. Ouryumon didn't care what would happen to him, but wanted surrender his data to someone else instead of Armageddomon. He touched Alphamon's hand and all of his data fused with that of Alphamon's. Alphamon was sad that he had lost another friend, but also himself stronger than ever. In the human world, Martin found out about the information leak and pleased, since the whole world would finally find out how blind and careless people his father and brother actually were. Robert said that he and Shatalov would be able to stop the information leak, but promised that Martin would be punished for his careless and dangerous actions. Martin, however, told them that he would never again return home. He was able to hack into bank accounts and able to easily get enough money to survive in the world. Robert reminded his son that stealing was a crime, but Martin's opinion was that his father was the actual criminal. He activated his hacking tools and transferred money from Streamix Corporation's accounts to his own secret account. After that Martin jumped out of the window. Robert ran out, but Martin had already managed to run away. SaviorHuckmon felt that it was now right time get back the ability to Digivolve into Mega Level, and with help of the DigiGnomes, he and AeroVeedramon Digivolved into Jesmon and UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon's memories were then restored too and the two went to assist Alphamon. While Alphamon felt himself more powerful than ever, his appearance slightly changed when he got wings and a huge sword. He had transformed into Alphamon Ouryuken. The three Mega Level Digimon started the final battle against the giant Virus/Digimon hybrid. In the human world, Robert and Kevin were forced to forget going after Martin, since stopping Armageddomon was now their top priority. They saw three Digimon fighting against it and Robert recognized all of them from the Digi-Gate he saw ten years ago. Unlike them, Robert had no weapon against the enemy, since he had never considered them dangerous. All he could do is watch. But then, he saw an unknown Digimon approaching the Digi-Gate. It was the same Digimon that listened to the voice of the Great Demon Lords. Robert felt that something terrible was about to happen. Jesmon and the other drove Armageddomon back into the Digital World, returning the situation in the Internet to normal. Jesmon understood that since Diablomon had the data of the original Diablomon, its destruction could end this new threat once and for all. They combined their attacks and after some time they sent all of Armageddomon's data into a flaming vortex which would lead to the Wall of Fire to purify its data and make it reborn as a new benevolent Digimon. But the Digimon possessed by the voice of the Demon Lords appeared and jumped into the vortex. It drained all of the data itself and the vortex was closed. Jesmon saw a vision what would happen for the human world and the Digital World during next 19 years. Even though Armageddomon was destroyed, the worlds would face even greater threat. After a week, in the human world, Kevin and Audrey were walking on the streets. Kevin told that there had still not been any sign of Martin. Audrey felt sorry for his boyfriend, but was happy about her Christmas gift from him: a necklace with both of their names. But only after a short talk, Robert called to his son and told him to come to the police station. Later, they left the station along with the Streamix CLO Gerald Johnson. Robert had about the hacking into the Streamix accounts as a secret and decided pay for his company back the stolen money. He didn't want to see his own son in prison and felt himself partly responsible for Martin running away from home. Kevin wanted to believe that they would find him one day. Johnson said this was the second time he had to take a risk in order to save Robert's status as the CEO. He decided to leave the company and start his long-planned political career. Robert accepted and promised to start the resignation would be settled tomorrow. In the Digital World, Huckmon, Veedramon and Dorumon had found two Digimon who carried X-Antibody and had escaped from the camp after Diablomon destroyed it. Dorumon thanked Huckmon and Veedramon for help, and left to search for other Digimon of his kind to rebuild their home village. Huckmon and Veedramon themselves left to search for the other reincarnations of the Guardian Knights. But they didn't see that a Dark Spore was nearby. Through the Spore, the mysterious Digimon was able to see what was happening in the Digital World, outside of the Wall of Fire where he had become one with Armageddomon's data. He felt that he finally had the power he needed in order to have his revenge for the other Digimon. He had become the Digimon who would threaten the Digital World in future: Apocalymon. He has caring for four Digi-Eggs, one with Betamon's data, one with Mushroomon's data, one with data from several Machine Digimon and one that was different form the others. Apocalymon had infected it with his own data and as well as some demonic powers. These four would be his greatest weapons against the world. Huckmon's ending speech: "Many things in these worlds and connections and consequences. Sometimes bad things happened from attempts to good things. But while we should never do bad things, they can also cause something good. Also, some things have connections to the past and the future. The future depends from our own doings. I was unable to expect that despite stopping the Dark Spores and Diablomon, the Great Demon Lords and everything they represent can still influence the Digital World and the humanity. But if we can learn to understand these connections better, we can find the solution. Because I fought against the Great Demon Lords along with the other Guardian Knights, it is my responsibility to bring them back. But I soon realized that there can be other potential allies." In the human world, Julius, Harry and Shatalov prepare to start their first test with the prototype of D-Ark. A small energy field appeared in the Digital World from one of Yggdrasil's sensors roots near the surface. It was witnessed by Huckmon and Veedramon. Shatalov used the D-Ark to write a message: "Hello. My name is Grigory Shatalov." Huckmon saw the message through the field and touched it. Then Shatalov saw a new message in the D-Ark: "Nice to meet you. My name is Huckmon." Featured characters Trivia *The episode name refers to Martin Harmon's title as the founder of the Webmasters as this episode included his final steps in turning against his family and starting the creation of the Webmasters. *This episode reveals these historical events from the Digimon Cinematic Sagas universe: **In 2000, Huckmon, Veedramon, Dorumon and Ryudamon challenged Diablomon into the final battle. Ryudamon was killed his data fused with Dorumon, enabling him to become Alphamon Ouryuken. **Despite Armageddomon's destruction, the mysterious Digimon managed to step inside the dark space closed by the Wall of Fire. But instead of being purified for evil, he managed to maintain his new powers by becoming Apocalymon, the background antagonist of the DigiDestined Saga, and started to monitor the Digital World as well as collect more Digimon to join him with the last remaining Dark Spore. He also created the Digi-Eggs of the Chaotic Masters. **Huckmon sees the events of the DigiDestined Sagas as a brief vision. **Martin Harmon find out about the Digimon and runs away from home disappointed to his family and afraid of the danger the Digimon possess to the humanity. The story was already explained in Digimon: Network Battles. **Robert and Kevin kept Martin's hacking into Streamix Corporation's account as a secret from the police, because they didn't want Martin go in prison. **Gerald Johnson resigns from his position as the CLO of Streamix Corporation to start his political career which eventually helps him to become the President of the Untied States. **While Dorumon starts to gather the Digimon with X-Antibodies once again, Huckmon and Veedramon start searching for the other Guardian Knights in order to prepare for Apocalymon's threat. **Julius Conteh, Harold Thompson and Grigory Shatalov contact the Digital World for the first time with the original communication device prototype version of D-Ark. *This is the first episode where the Sistermon don't appear. Category:Fan fiction